


Daniel and Thor made for Holdt

by manicmea



Category: Stargate SG-1, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Digital Art, M/M, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-03-18
Packaged: 2018-03-18 11:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3568022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manicmea/pseuds/manicmea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A special Birthday wall with Daniel and Thor being very close.<br/>This is slash so be warned before you look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daniel and Thor made for Holdt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Holdt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holdt/gifts).



Daniel and Thor made for Holdt.

More fanworks can be found @ [manicmea.com](http://manicmea.com/)


End file.
